brass_town_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Accommodation
Accommodation Homeless If you're in the position where you don't have the money to stay at the Inn '''or a '''House, you can sleep outside for free! To do this simply visit the campfire area just east of the Estate Agent '''any time after '''dusk. There will be a moving circle to interact with, which will give you the option to sleep. Whilst it is free to sleep outside, you will not recover as much Health (HP) and Stamina (SP) '''as you would indoors. The '''weather will also impact on how much HP and SP you recover, but you can lessen this by having at least one wood in your inventory. Glacius '''in the '''tent east of Brass Town sells wood for a small fee of 5G. The Inn For the princely sum of 30G per night you can sleep at the Inn. This will allow you to recover HP and SP so you are as fresh as possible for the following day. Simply speak to Sandwoman inside the Inn that is at the bottom of the Brass Town Centre map, any time after dusk. Home You can rent, mortgage or buy outright your very own home in Brass Town by speaking to Estate Agent Cat in the Bank and Estate Agent building. You can rent if you have a 300G '''deposit. It will cost '''150G '''per week, which Cat will collect from you one week from the day you start your rental. If you don't have the money in your inventory when Cat visits you, you will be evicted! There are both 2 and 4 year '''mortgage options. For a 2 year mortgage you need a 3000G deposit, and the 4 year mortgage deposit is 1500G. Both options require you to pay 300G to Cat per week, else you will be evicted! You can buy outright if you have 5000G. The house will remain yours and Cat will not ask for further payments. Home Upgrades Once you have a home, you can purchase the following upgrades for your home from Estate Agent Cat. Cosmetic For 1000G you can improve the appearance of your home. This will add a clock, painting, plants, sink and stoke to the inside of your home. Wardrobe For 2500G you can purchase a wardrobe for your bedroom. This will allow you to adjust your entrance music '''and '''pre-match pyro! Training Room For 6000G you can extend your house to include a training room. In this space you can display any titles you have won. You can also complete training without going to the gym! To unlock different home training options, befriend Atlas, Disko '''or '''Riley. Double Bed If you buy outright, for another 5000G '''you can order a double bed for your home. This will allow you to '''propose to any of Brass Town's residents who you have a relationship of 100 with. To do this, you will also have to buy an engagement ring from Virgil Money in the Gift Shop. Virgil will only sell the ring once you have completed the Gift Shop mini game 50 times. Once married, your spouse will live with you and provide a fresh meal every day! Dog Bed If you buy outright, for another 3000G '''you can dedicate your spare room to a furry friend! Once this is built, a dog named '''Winston will come to live with you. He loves to go out with you for walks, but is a complete coward and will run home if you ever want to go somewhere dangerous like the Pyramid to the west of town!